unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie White
"Carrietta Elizabeth Mary White (b. 21 Sept 1963; d. 28 May 1979), simply known as Carrie White, was the daughter of Margaret Brigman and Ralph White, the granddaughter of Judith Cochran and John Brigman, and the great-granddaughter of Sadie Cochran. For nearly all of her life Carrie, whose father died in a construction accident, was berated and abused by her mentally ill religiously-fanatical mother and was later mistreated constantly by her classmates. Carrie also possessed hidden telekinetic and telepathic abilities that were dormant during her youth, but brought to full force by the time she was in high school. Sadly, when a so-called "revenge prank" at her senior prom pushed her beyond her limits, Carrie used those powers to eliminate everyone who ever teased her before returning home to confront (and later kill) her mother. In at least two iterations of her story, Carrie died as a result of injuries. In the third iteration, Carrie survived the prom night massacre and the trauma associated with it. She then made plans to move to Florida and start her life over. But regardless of iteration, Carrie has been vilified by the residents of Chamberlain only because she chose to fight back against the constant tormenting in a way that most people do not understand. Novel In the novel, Carrie White was slightly overweight with pimples on the back of her neck, back and butt, and had flat mousey hair. She lived in Chamberlain, Maine with her mother. The abuse that Carrie endured in the book was far more extreme than in the movie. Here are two examples: a boy rubbed peanut butter into Carrie's hair when she fell asleep in study hall one day, and being made fun of by other kids at a summer camp for coming into contact with some poison ivy. Also, Carrie was kicked and shoved into the prayer closet by her mother when she came home after the shower incident (with implication that this was one out of many instances where Carrie was forced into the closet for offenses she might not have even committed). There are instances where Carrie's powers manifested themselves. For example, when she was almost three years old, Carrie inquired her next door neighbor, a young woman, about her "dirty pillows" and was severely scolded by Mrs. White. Mrs. White also threatened Carrie with Ralph's butcher knife. Suddenly, a shower of hail fell on the Whites' bungalow while Carrie was being reprimanded yet again by her mother. Following that incident, a rain of stones pelted against their home and a table was nearly sent flying through a window. Carrie was also able to read other people's minds, namely Miss Desjardin, the gym instructor, who harbored both disgust and sympathy for the young woman. When Carrie was sixteen years old, she had her first period while taking a shower in the girls change room. Her mother did not discuss the concept of menstruation with Carrie, resulting in Carrie to think she was bleeding to death. What's more is that this could be the girl's first period did not occur to Carrie's classmates. As with everything else, Carrie was teased mercilessly by the girls in her physical education class by throwing tampons and sanitary napkins at her and chanting "Plug it up" until Miss Desjardin came out to stop the spectacle. After slapping the hysterical girl, she then explained menstruation to Carrie (albeit begrudgingly) and even helped to put on her clothes again. A light bulb suddenly burns out above them. This event of the showers "re-triggered" Carrie's powers, which were dormant for much of her childhood. More of Carrie's powers were demonstrated that day. Assistant principal Mr. Morton, who dismissed Carrie for the day, kept calling her "Cassie." Carrie yelled that was not her name and his ash tray fell off his desk by itself. While she walked home, a five year old boy, Tommy Erbter, verbally abused Carrie while riding past her on his bicycle. As Carrie looked at the boy with rage, he unexpectedly fell off the bicycle. Later, after Mrs. White found out about the incident from the school, she beat Carrie, forced her on her knees with her to pray, and locked Carrie in the closet for hours to pray to God for "forgiveness." Later on, Carrie was asked by Tommy Ross to go to the senior prom with him. Tommy was the boyfriend of one of the girls who tormented Carrie, Sue Snell, and Carrie had a secret crush on him. Sue herself believed that Tommy was the father of her unborn child. Although originally against the idea, Carrie subsequently accepted Tommy's invitation. She was nervous and happy all at the same time. When Carrie told Mrs. White that she had been invited to the prom by Tommy, Mrs. White threw her tea in Carrie's face. She told Carrie that all boys want from girls is sex. She then proceeded to slap Carrie and ordered her to go in the closet to pray, but Carrie refused. As Mrs. White tried to hit Carrie again, Carrie stopped her mother's hand in mid-air with her powers, and told her mother that she wants to live her own life and that things are going to change. Just before the prom, Carrie tried on the prom dress she made. Mrs. White ordered Carrie to burn the dress and do penance, but Carrie refused. To get Carrie to change her mind, Mrs. White scratched herself on her face and punched herself in the mouth. Carrie was unmoved by her mother's actions and used her powers to slide her mother out the door of her room. Later that night, Tommy picked up Carrie for the prom, while Mrs. White prayed in another room. At the Thomas Ewan High School prom, Carrie began opening up to her peers and even made a few jokes with some of the kids. For the first time since she can remember, Carrie enjoyed herself. Of course, her enjoyment was destroyed by a prank initiated by another girl in her class, Chris Hargensen, the leader of the particular lot of the Divagirls who teased Carrie earlier in the book. Chris, her boyfriend Billy Nolan and some of their other friends, plotted revenge against Carrie by placing two buckets filled with pigs' blood above hers and Tommy's heads, and rigging the ballots for prom king and queen to ensure that Carrie and Tommy would win. The couple won, and when they went onto the stage to be crowned, Chris pulled a rope cord and splattered Carrie and Tommy with the pig blood. Tommy was knocked unconscious by a falling bucket. Carrie, overcome with grief, fled from the gym but returned later upon realizing that she had a gift that no one else had. Carrie then set about locking all the prom goers inside, teacher and student alike, and turning a fire hose on all of the girls to ruin their dresses and hair. However, once the water made contact with some electrical equipment in the gym and stared a massive fire, Carrie decided to leave everyone inside to the mercy of the inferno created by her telekinetic abilities. However, a few student escaped via the gym's fire exit. Later, Carrie's powers initiated a worse disaster in downtown Chamberlain than at the high school gym: she somehow made gas stations explode and power lines snap. The destruction burned all of downtown to the ground. Also, Carrie let loose a side effect of her abilities: "broadcast telepathy," which means that anyone within a certain radius of the disaster area suddenly found themselves learning about the destruction at Ewan High and downtown Chamberlain, and people could home in own Carrie's thoughts even if they did not know who "Carrie" was. During the entire event, Carrie seemed completely catatonic and was believed to even be "smiling" as she moved along. Carrie returned home that night and Mrs. White told her the story of how she considered killing herself after having premarital intercourse, her miscarriage, and that Carrie was conceived by marital rape. Mrs. White, believing that Carrie was completely possessed by Satan himself, took out Ralph's knife from the folds of her dress. She told Carrie she tried to kill her twice before during the first few years of her life, but she "backslid." As Carrie fell down to her knees, Mrs. White stabbed her daughter in the shoulder, causing her to bleed heavily. In return, Carrie used her powers to slow her mother's heart, eventually stopping it completely. She then went to the roadhouse where her father drunk himself into a stupor before raping Margaret and caught Chris and Billy fleeing from within. The two tried to run over Carrie with Billy's car, but Carrie "felt" the car approaching and wrestled control away with her telekinesis to slam the vehicle into the roadhouse. The car exploded, killing both Billy and Chris. After the explosion, Carrie collapsed on the lot. Sue arrived some time later and invited Carrie into her mind to see that she had no part in planning the nasty evening. Carrie found that Sue was innocent and never really felt any hatred towards her. After crying out for her mother, Carrie died. Soon after, Sue could feel herself miscarrying, though she initially thought that she was apparently having her period. This act could be seen as either mercy or vengeance. Abilities *Advanced Telekinetic abilities - *Pyrokinesis/Generation - *Fire Adaption- *Telekinetic Forcefield Generation- *Electrokines/Generation- *Elemental control - *Telepathic/Empathic abilities - *Biological Perception - *Dream entering - *Technopathy/Electro magnetism Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Supernatural